Réconfort robotique
by orionyx
Summary: Quand Steve se retrouve seul à la tour Stark et qu'il découvre une des créations les plus surprenante et... Collante de Tony.


**Me voici de retour avec un nouvel OS !**

 **J'avais envie d'intégrer un personnage que j'aime énormément à l'univers des Avengers que j'aime tout autant. Et voici le résultat. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La tour Stark était étrangement calme. Oui, c'était étrange. Habituellement, elle vibrait de vie. Cela en était même parfois fatiguant. Surtout quand à longueur de journée on entendait la musique tonitruante de Tony. Ou encore quand Thor s'exclamait de sa voix forte et grave. L'accent britannique de Jarvis qui résonnait entre les murs. Ou le rire communicatif de Clint qui se dispersait dans les airs. Toutes ces petites choses faisaient de la tour Stark un endroit où il faisait plutôt bon vivre. Une bulle à part dans laquelle cette bande de bras cassés essayait tant bien que mal de se ressourcer. Mais aujourd'hui, les chats n'étaient pas là et aucune petite souris ne dansait. Il y avait juste ce sentiment de vide profond que le silence comblait.

Et dieu sait combien Steve savait apprécier le silence, mais aujourd'hui cela le déroutait. Revenu d'une mission particulièrement éreintante au petit matin, il avait directement trouvé le chemin de sa chambre pour dormir quelques heures. Ces quelques heures s'étaient rapidement transformées en huit heures de sommeil profond. Cela faisait un bout de temps qu'il n'avait pas autant dormi, et il ne pouvait nier le côté réparateur de la chose.

L'après-midi était déjà bien avancé lorsqu'il sortit de sa chambre, douché et vêtu d'un jogging gris lui tombant délicieusement sur les hanches. Steve offrait au reste du monde une facette lisse et impeccable. Cependant, dans l'intimité il se décontractait un peu plus. Cela commençait d'abord par sa tenue vestimentaire qui devenait plus confortable et par son sourire qui se faisait moins contri. C'était un début et l'effet de groupe ainsi que leurs petits moments l'incitaient à se détendre.

Désespérément vide. Personne n'était là pour l'accueillir, pas même Natasha qui avait la fâcheuse tendance à s'inquiéter pour lui parce qu'il travaillait trop. Un léger soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Au fond, il était un peu déçu que personne ne soit là. Il avait finit par s'habituer à leur présence constante mais ils avaient certainement des obligations à remplir...

« Jarvis ?

\- Oui, monsieur Rogers ?

\- Où sont-ils tous passés ? Demanda t-il en s'installant derrière le comptoir de la cuisine avec un verre de jus d'orange.

\- Les agents Barton et Romanoff sont actuellement au QG du Shield pour un débriefing avec monsieur Coulson. Le docteur Banner avait un rendez-vous professionnel avec le docteur Cho. monsieur Odinson se trouve au Nouveau-Mexique avec mademoiselle Foster. Quant à monsieur Stark, il est avec mademoiselle Potts à Washington D.C. pour une réunion d'affaire.

\- Très bien, merci Jarvis.

\- L'agent Romanoff m'a chargé de vous dire quelque chose. Je cite : «Tu as intérêt de te reposer ou je tâcherai de m'en occuper moi-même et crois-moi, tu risques de ne pas apprécier mes méthodes.» Je ne décèle aucune trace d'ironie ou de plaisanterie dans ses paroles, veuillez ne pas les prendre à la légère monsieur Rogers.

\- Merci du conseil, Jarvis, répliqua Steve en se levant, une esquisse de sourire illuminant les traits de son visage. »

Jugeant qu'il s'était assez reposé pour la journée, Steve n'avait aucun soucis à se faire du côté des menaces de Natasha. Il était donc bel et bien seul et avait la tour Stark rien que pour lui. Ce n'était peut-être pas si mal après tout.

D'un pas énergique, il se rendit quelques étages plus bas pour se réfugier dans leur salle d'entraînement. Cependant, arrivé devant la porte, celle-ci resta désespérément fermée.

« Jarvis, pourquoi la porte est-elle bloquée ? Demanda t-il, les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension.

\- Ordre de l'agent Romanoff, approuvé par monsieur Stark : Reposez-vous. Par conséquent, il vous est interdit d'accéder à cette salle. »

Steve soupira de frustration et tourna les talons. Ils étaient marrants ces deux-là. Il venait de dormir huit heures d'affilé et se trouvait assez reposé pour au moins le reste de la semaine (sachant qu'on était mardi). Il savait qu'aucun moyen ne dissuaderait l'IA de contourner ces ordres. Qu'allait-il pouvoir faire ? Le sport l'aidait à se détendre, à s'occuper l'esprit. Il devait trouver une occupation qui remplirait les mêmes fonctions.

D'un pas, cette fois-ci traînant, le soldat se dirigea vers le salon pour se poser devant la télévision. Rien de bien folichon n'attira son attention, et il eut tôt fait de reposer la télécommande. Il était définitivement plus facile de mettre une raclée à quelques vilains que de se trouver une occupation pour quelques heures. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, Steve se gratta l'arrière de la nuque en réfléchissant. Depuis qu'il était sorti de son long sommeil, il n'avait guère pensé à lui. Entre les missions du Shield et ses entraînements intensifs, il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'occuper un peu de sa personne. Et cela même avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans les eaux froides de l'Arctique. Il avait quitté un monde en guerre pour se réveiller avec d'autres batailles qui l'attendaient à son chevet. À nouveau, il avait mis sa vie entre parenthèses pour sauver celles des autres. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait un peu de temps pour lui et devait l'utiliser à bon escient comme tout bon soldat qu'il était.

Remontant le fil de ses souvenirs, un détail le frappa soudainement. Il sut alors qu'il avait trouvé son occupation. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pratiqué cette activité et c'était l'occasion de voir s'il n'avait pas perdu la main.

« Jarvis, où est-ce que je peux trouver un crayon et du papier ?

\- Il me semble que monsieur Stark en garde dans son laboratoire.

\- Est-ce que je peux y accéder, s'il te plaît ? Demanda poliment le Captain avec la drôle de manie qu'il avait : lever les yeux vers le plafond pour s'adresser à l'IA. »

Et Jarvis semblait apprécier cette politesse.

« Bien sûr. Je n'en informerai pas monsieur Stark. Vous pouvez y aller, Captain Rogers. »

Steve se leva d'un bond, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, et se rendit au laboratoire de Tony. Il était rare qu'il puisse y accéder. Il n'y avait que Bruce qui pouvait y entrer librement et il comprenait pourquoi. Toute cette technologie lui faisait tourner la tête et l'angoisse de toucher par inadvertance quelque chose de potentiellement dangereux (Oui, parce que Stark était loin d'être la personne la plus ordonnée de la Tour) le tiraillait tandis qu'il déambulait entre les différentes tables de travail. Le soldat jeta un rapide coup d'oeil réprobateur au capharnaüm environnant avant de tourner la tête vers le plafond.

« Où est-ce que Tony a rangé ça, Jarvis ?

\- Je ne saurais le dire. Monsieur Stark n'aime pas les crayons, et encore moins le papier. Il trouve, et je cite « Que ce sont des outils de l'âge de pierre. » mais monsieur Banner en garde un peu. Regardez dans les tiroirs de sa table de travail. »

Steve parcourut une nouvelle fois la pièce du regard avant de s'arrêter sur un coin un peu mieux rangé que le reste du laboratoire. Logiquement, ça devait être l'espace de Bruce. Le soldat se dirigea alors vers la table. Cependant, à mi-chemin son pied droit se cogna dans une mallette d'un rouge vif et celle-ci lui retomba sur les orteils.

« Aïe ! Grogna t-il, en la repoussant de l'autre pied.»

Le blond secoua la tête. Ah, Stark et son foutu bazar. Heureusement, rien n'avait explosé.

Arrivé à la table de Bruce, il eut tôt fait de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Le docteur était bien mieux organisé que l'ingénieur.

« Bonjour, je suis Baymax, votre assistant de santé personnel. J'ai reçu une requête de soins médicaux quand vous avez dit : Aïe. »

Steve sursauta vivement avant de faire volte-face, prêt à attaquer l'intrus avec... Un crayon de papier. L'incompréhension prit rapidement possession de ses traits. Il se trouvait face à un... Robot ? Tout blanc avec une grosse bedaine. Il avait un air du bibendum mais en beaucoup plus amical.

« Qu'est ce que... ?

\- Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, quel est votre degré de souffrance ? »

Steve comprenait de moins en moins ce qu'il se passait et en perdait ses mots.

« Je vais vous scanner. Scan terminé. »

Une silhouette humaine apparut alors sur le ventre de la créature et les orteils du pied droit se colorèrent en rouge.

« Vous avez reçu un choc sur le bout du pied. Je vous conseille de vous asseoir et d'appliquer un peu de glace pour calmer la douleur.

\- Jarvis, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Steve en regardant avec méfiance le robot.

\- C'est Baymax, Captain Rogers. C'est une création de monsieur Stark qui permet de soigner quiconque se fait mal. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, il est tout à fait inoffensif. »

Le soldat hocha légèrement la tête avant d'abaisser sa main armée. Rapidement, il contourna le gros bonhomme blanc pour rejoindre la sortie. Tony avait vraiment de drôles d'idées.

Et il quitta la pièce sans accorder la moindre attention à Baymax...

* * *

À nouveau installé sur le canapé du salon, Steve cherchait l'inspiration et sa curieuse rencontre lui était complètement sortie de la tête. Du mieux qu'il s'en souvienne, il avait toujours aimé dessiner. L'art lui avait permis de s'évader du quotidien difficile de sa jeunesse et il n'avait pas retouché à un crayon depuis. Sa mère avait toujours adoré ses créations et il lui avait dédié chacun de ses dessins. Le visage de sa figure maternelle se matérialisa dans son esprit et les traits commencèrent à fuser sur le papier. Sarah Rogers prenait vit au milieu du salon de la tour Stark, entre les doigts méticuleux et minutieux de Steve. Et de nombreux souvenirs vinrent l'assaillir. Des souvenirs qu'il avait longtemps gardés sous clé, dans un coin lointain de sa mémoire. Profondément enfouis.

Leur petite maison de Brooklyn. Les rues délabrées et éventrées. Son Coca-Cola du dimanche. Le papier journal dans ses chaussures. L'odeur d'ordure et d'égout. Le ballon décousu de Bucky. Ses vêtements beaucoup trop grands. Son alcoolique de père. Et le sourire triste de sa mère.

Dans un bruit sec, le crayon de papier se brisa entre les doigts du soldat et les morceaux s'éparpillèrent sur le sol. Steve resta un instant de marbre face au portrait à demi-fini de sa mère, son regard bleuté restant fixé sur le sourire triste qu'il lui avait inconsciemment dessiné.

Parce que c'était comme ça qu'il se souvenait d'elle. Pleine de tristesse. Étant gamin, il s'était acharné à redonner vie à ce beau visage, sans succès. Elle avait aimé son garçon mais vivre pendant la grande Dépression avait eu raison d'elle.

Les mains légèrement tremblantes, Steve reposa son esquisse sur la table basse. Cette activité n'était peut-être pas la plus judicieuse. Elle faisait remonter des souvenirs un peu trop douloureux et il n'avait pas de place pour ça. La seule douleur qu'il pouvait se permettre de ressentir était physique, lorsqu'il se battait par exemple. Celle émotionnelle, il la mettait dans un coin et tentait de l'oublier. En tant que leader, il avait besoin de toute sa concentration.

Ce qu'il ne voyait pas, c'est que cette peine courait dans ses veines et suintait par tous les pores de sa peau. Mais encore une fois, c'était mieux de ne pas le voir.

D'un geste un peu trop violent, il jeta le morceau de crayon qui était resté dans sa main. Ce dernier alla se planter dans un vase de Tony, qui se brisa en milles morceaux sous la force du lancé...

« Oh non... »

Steve se leva vivement pour tenter de réparer les dégâts qu'il avait causés. Tony allait le tuer, c'était certain. Ou alors il ne verrait rien parce qu'il avait bien trop de babioles de milliardaire. Le soldat s'accroupit tout de même sur le sol pour tenter de rassembler les morceaux de porcelaine en un tas. Cependant, dans sa précipitation, la paume de sa main s'écorcha sur une arête un peu trop tranchante.

« Aïe, c'est pas possible ça ! S'énerva t-il en regardant le sang qui rougissait sa peau pâle.

\- Cette coupure a besoin d'être désinfectée, laissez-moi vous soigner. »

Steve sursauta à nouveau en entendant la voix robotisée de Baymax. Ce n'était définitivement pas sa journée ! Ce dernier l'avait visiblement suivi jusque dans le salon. Le soldat avait pensé que Jarvis se serait occupé de lui dès sa sortie du laboratoire mais ce n'était apparemment pas le cas.

« Pourquoi est-il là, Jarvis ? Demanda t-il passablement excédé.

\- Il semblerait que Baymax ait décidé de vous suivre, Captain Rogers. Je suis dans l'incapacité de le contrôler, il ne rentre pas dans mes protocoles. Je suis désolé. »

Steve soupira longuement en reposant son regard sur le robot blanc comme neige. Ce dernier était penché vers lui et le regardait avec insistance. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Baymax s'empara de sa main blessée. Un spray antiseptique jaillit de son doigt pour désinfecter la plaie. Il appliqua, ensuite, délicatement un bandage pour protéger la coupure de tout agent parasite.

« Et voilà, selon mes calculs, la coupure devrait se cautériser d'ici un jour. Évitez d'exposer trop votre main et tout ira bien.

\- Euh... Merci ? Répondit Steve en regardant sa main fraîchement soignée. »

Rapidement, il se détourna du robot pour terminer sa tâche. Il n'était vraiment pas à l'aise avec cette technologie avancée. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'habituer à Jarvis, alors Baymax... Autant dire que tout cela était vraiment bizarre pour lui.

Se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour jeter les morceaux de porcelaine, Steve se rendit compte que Baymax continuait de le suivre. Lentement, parce que ses jambes étaient trop courtes pour sa corpulence mais il le suivait.

« Pourquoi tu restes là ? Demanda t-il en jetant les débris à la poubelle. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

\- Je suis votre assistant de santé personnel et votre scanner m'indique que vous n'allez pas bien.

\- Je vais très bien, argua le Captain en retournant vers le salon. J'ai connu bien pire qu'une simple coupure et je...

\- Vous ressentez de la peine. Il ne faut pas négliger ce type de blessure. Pour vous réconforter, je vous propose de boire une boisson chaude. »

Le soldat leva les yeux au ciel avant de retourner sur le canapé. Il se coltinait un robot pot-de-colle juste parce qu'il avait eu la lubie de chercher du papier et des crayons. Morale de l'histoire ? Plus jamais il ne descendrait au laboratoire de Tony.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Baymax déposa devant lui une tasse de chocolat chaud et s'installa à ses côtés. Il eut d'ailleurs un peu de mal à s'asseoir à cause de son gros ventre. La situation avait quelque chose de comique, et cela réussit à arracher un léger rire au blond.

« Ce chocolat vous remontera le moral, Steve.

\- Tu ne vas pas me laisser tranquille, hein ? Répliqua le soldat, une once de sourire illumina son visage tandis qu'il s'emparait de la tasse.

\- Vous êtes mon patient, il est de mon devoir de m'occuper de vous jusqu'à ce que vous alliez mieux.»

Steve but une gorgée de chocolat, qui d'ailleurs était délicieux, avant de reposer le mug sur la table. Il se tourna alors vers Baymax, le regardant attentivement.

« Je vais bien, tu sais.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que mon scan dit.

\- Et bien, il doit certainement se tromper parce que... Aaaah qu'est-ce que tu fais!? »

Sans prévenir, Baymax avait entouré Steve de ses gros bras et le serrait contre lui. La tête du soldat se retrouva écrasée contre la drôle de matière blanche et souple qui constituait le robot. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se dégager de l'étreinte mais Baymax le tenait fermement.

« D'autres traitements incluent le réconfort physique. Ça va aller, là, là, répliqua le robot en tapotant maladroitement la tête de Steve. »

Un léger rire franchit à nouveau les lèvres du Captain tandis qu'il réussissait à s'extirper des bras de Baymax. Sa volonté de vouloir le réconforter était assez admirable. C'en était même presque touchant.

La méfiance de Steve tombait doucement alors qu'il prenait conscience que ce robot était bien plus humain que la plupart des personnes qui peuplaient cette planète.

* * *

« Cette femme est très belle, lança soudainement Baymax en pointant du doigt l'esquisse de Steve.

\- C'est ma mère. .T'as raison, elle était belle. Répliqua Steve, une pointe de nostalgie dans la voix.

\- Je suis désolé pour votre maman.

\- Moi aussi... Mais ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. »

C'est alors que Baymax lui tendit un crayon.

« Continuez de dessiner. »

* * *

Les heures passaient et Steve continuait de noircir ses feuilles avec ses mains habiles. Baymax le regardait faire dans un silence presque religieux. Au départ, cette activité ne lui avait inspiré que tristesse et nostalgie. Mais peut-être était-il bon de se souvenir, parce que malgré tout certains détails de sa vie passée étaient heureux.

Alors il termina le portrait de sa mère, parce que c'était la première personne à l'avoir aimé d'un amour entier et véritable.

Il immortalisa le sourire rieur de Bucky et la manie qu'il avait de le regarder avec plein d'étoiles au fond des yeux.

Il pensa aussi à sa vie présente et aux petits bonheurs qu'elle lui procurait.

Alors il dessina les courbes félines de Natasha qui sous sa couche de froideur cachait un cœur fondant d'attention.

Et enfin, il esquissa la beauté brute de Tony et l'aura d'intelligence qui l'entourait. Il crevait d'admiration pour ce type et se gardait bien de lui dire mais cela transparaissait dans chacun des traits qu'il avait tracés.

Reposant son crayon, il se rendit compte que la nuit était tombée sur New-York et qu'il était toujours seul. Enfin plus vraiment. Baymax était là.

« Vous vous sentez comment ? Demanda t-il en scrutant le soldat de ses yeux noirs.

\- Je vais mieux. »

Et pour une fois, cela ne sonnait pas aussi faux que les fois précédentes.

« J'en suis très heureux ! »

Au fond, Stark n'était pas un savant si fou que ça. Baymax était une jolie création. Pleine de bonté et d'attention. Il était presque à l'image de l'ingénieur. Même si Tony exposait peu cette facette de sa personnalité.

Steve n'aurait jamais cru qu'un robot puisse lui tenir compagnie tout un après-midi. Et au fond, il était heureux que Baymax ait débarqué d'il ne savait où. Parce que ce grand bonhomme blanc avait comblé la solitude qui lui pesait sur les épaules. Et lui avait montré comment réchauffer un peu son cœur.

Oui. Baymax était définitivement une jolie création.

* * *

Lorsque le reste de l'équipe revint à la tour (enfin sauf Thor qui devait bien s'amuser avec Jane...), ils trouvèrent le dernier étage plongé dans le noir. Seule une douce lueur rouge crevait l'obscurité. Et elle provenait d'un gros bibendum blanc qui les regardait, l'index posé sur ce qui avait l'air d'être sa bouche. Il semblait leur demander de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Natasha dégaina immédiatement son arme. Cependant, Tony posa sa main sur le pistolet pour signifier à l'espionne que c'était inutile. Ils ne couraient aucun danger. Celle-ci l'abaissa avec méfiance tandis que le milliardaire intimait à Jarvis d'allumer les lumières.

Le spectacle qui apparut alors sous leurs yeux les surprit autant les uns que les autres. Captain America, le foutrement charismatique leader des Avengers, était couché sur le canapé, en chien de fusil. Et sa tête reposait sur le ventre rougeâtre du grand bonhomme blanc. Ce qui était le plus surprenant dans cette situation, c'est que Steve dormait à point fermé.

« Stark, qu'est ce que c'est.. ? Murmura Clint en s'approchant doucement.

\- C'est Baymax, une sorte d'infirmier robotisé que j'ai inventé. Répliqua Stark en s'emparant des esquisses du Captain sur la table. »

Un sourire plutôt fier étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit le dessin à son effigie. Steve était talentueux.

« Eeeh ! Pourquoi il ne m'a pas dessiné !? S'indigna l'archer en regardant par dessus l'épaule de l'ingénieur.

\- Parce que Steve ne dessine que des belles choses, Barton. Répliqua Tony avec un sourire moqueur.»

De jolies insultes allaient être proférées mais l'apparition de Natasha et son regard autoritaire fit immédiatement taire Clint d'un coup d'un seul. Cette dernière étendit avec tendresse une couverture sur le corps de Steve tandis que Baymax le couvait de son regard bienveillant. Bruce, quant à lui, débarrassa la table de la tasse à moitié vide et alla la vider dans l'évier de la cuisine.

Tous se retrouvèrent alors à contempler cette scène improbable : leur leader qui semblait serein et apaisé et qui en plus dormait dans les bras d'un robot. Cela était rassurant de le voir se reposer à la place de casser du vilain continuellement.

« - Jarvis, j'espère que tu as pris des photos. Demanda soudainement Tony, plein de malice.

\- Évidemment monsieur.

\- T'es le meilleur. »

Tony s'imaginait déjà ce qu'il ferait de ses photos... Et faire un peu chanter le Captain était une idée pas déplaisante pour un sous.

« Stark, vous avez intérêt à le laisser tranquille. Répliqua l'espionne russe, sa voix basse vibrant de menace. Il doit supporter assez de choses comme ça, ce n'est pas la peine d'y rajouter vos conneries.

\- Oh bah si on ne peut plus plaisanter.. Ajouta l'ingénieur, mi-figue mi-raisin. »

Natasha le gratifia d'un regard assassin avant de se poser dans le second canapé où elle fut rapidement rejointe par Clint. Bruce quant à lui prit place dans le fauteuil qui trônait entre les deux meubles. Tous semblèrent s'installer comme s'ils comptaient passer la nuit là. Ce qui n'échappa pas au regard de Tony.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? Je me suis pas fait chier à vous installer des chambres pour que vous dormiez sur mes canapés !

-On reste avec Steve. Répondit l'espionne tout en étant approuvée d'un signe de tête par Barton. »

Clint était-il sous contrôle psychique pour dire oui à tout ce que disait Natasha ? Tony se posait sincèrement la question.

« Il est resté seul toute la journée, on peut bien rester avec lui cette nuit. Ajouta calmement Banner. »

Et est-ce que Bruce exerçait un contrôle psychique sur lui pour toujours arriver à le convaincre ? Cette question d'hypnose devenait sacrément agaçante mais malgré tout Tony obtempéra. Après tout, veiller sur Steve n'était pas un problème. Il le faisait constamment. Et en toute discrétion.

« Très bien les amis, vous avez gagné. »

Levant les mains en signe de reddition, il quitta la pièce pour revenir rapidement avec des couvertures et des coussins. Il est presque inutile de préciser qu'il balança un oreiller à la tête de Clint et que celui-ci était prêt à répliquer avec véhémence pour défendre son honneur. Mais une nouvelle fois, le regard sombre de Natasha calma les hostilités.

Tony se posa dans le dernier canapé, celui qui était face à Steve. Il était presque incroyable que le Captain soit toujours endormi. Jarvis l'avait informé qu'il s'était reposé ce matin mais les heures de travail, ou de bataille, qu'il avait accumulées étaient conséquentes. Et toute cette fatigue emmagasinée lui était certainement tombée dessus comme un poids. Et oui, même un super soldat ne pouvait rien faire contre un manque de sommeil extrême.

Le regard de l'ingénieur passa alors sur sa création et en cet instant, il était très fier. Certes, il proclamait à tout va qu'il était un génie et tout le toutim, mais pour le coup Baymax était vraiment une de ses plus grandes fiertés (Après les Avengers et Jarvis mais une fierté quand même!). Il était d'autant plus content, en sachant que son robot avait prit soin de Steve. Alors il leva les deux pouces en l'air à l'attention de cet infirmier qui gardait obstinément le silence pour ne pas réveiller son patient.

La lumière rouge de son ventre s'intensifia et Tony prit ça comme un remerciement. Le sourire aux lèvres, il s'installa confortablement au fond de son canapé tout en s'enroulant dans sa couverture.

Tous veillèrent Steve un moment avant de s'endormir peu à peu. Natasha fut la première, suivit de près par Bruce et Clint.

Tony jeta un dernier coup d'oeil sur l'ensemble de ses coéquipiers et amis avant d'intimer à Jarvis d'éteindre la lumière.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici : MERCI ! Qu'avez-vous pensez de cette apparition de Baymax dans l'univers de nos Vengeurs ?**

 **Je tiens à remercier la chouettissime midgardianhero ainsi que la coolissime Little Akary.**

 **Et bonne année 2016 à tous!**


End file.
